Truffula Flu Episode 1: Gathering the Team!
by LesMisLover123
Summary: What happened after the last Truffula Tree (or so you think) had been chopped down? What if something else happened? Rated T for violence. But this is rated K for behavior.


To Greedler, today was a perfectly normal day. The Thneed Factory was still in business, because after the final Truffula (or so you think) had been chopped down, Greedler came up with another good invention involving the Truffula's bark. He was in his office, looking at the scale model of Thneedville, a city he was still planning to make, considering he was still "too big to fail". Greedler was a little lonely with no friends. His alternate self, Onceler, was his only friend in the world, because his family had abandoned him after they thought that the business was over. And over the year, he had lost 48 employees. Greedler would fire a few every two months, just to be sure that they weren't spies. He hadn't thought about impossible coincidence, but every single time he fired the few employees, they would get into their cars and kill themselves by wrecking their cars, tumbling over a hill with a pretty intense turn, and Greedler went 15 miles an hour on it, because he heard rumors that (coincidentally came true) if you went 80, much less 30 miles per hour on the intense turn, you would fall over the hill, and boom! Dead! He gently touched the tuft of the blue Truffula that was growing in a flower pot. And while he silently meditated while listening to soft, classical piano music, he heard footsteps running in the hallways. It came closer and closer, until the door to his office suddenly opened. Onceler had opened the door, and he looked panicked. Greedler could tell because he was sweating and panting like he had run a thousand miles to get to his office. Greedler had concern for his best friend being scared, but at the same time, he was ticked. "Oncie, what the heck?! I was busy here!" Greedler screamed, accidentally scaring Onceler even more. "Er, sorry, Once," Greedler said. "You know, you're not busy if I can hear classical piano music playing. Anyways, what am I here for? Oh, yes! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Onceler screamed, this time accidentally scaring Greedler. In fact, Onceler scared Greedler so much that he fell out of his chair. "What the heck? Who's mobbing us this time? Lawyers?" Greedler said. "No, they deny that you're practically ruining the planet," Onceler said. "Who's attacking us then?" Greedler asked, almost sounding bored. "Your employees that were supposedly DEAD!" Onceler said. "W-What the heck are you saying? What, you expect me to believe we're being attacked by our quote-unquote undead former employees and their army?" Greedler asked, laughing at his joke. "Yes! We have to stop them!" Onceler said. Greedler just happened to be taking a sip of coffee, and after he heard that, he spit it out on the floor. "WHAT? YOU'RE NOT LYING?!" Greedler screamed in a panicky way. "YES!" Onceler screamed back. Then, with a quick unexpected move, Greedler slapped Onceler in the face. "Ow, what was that for?" Onceler asked. "Calm down. We can stop them. How, you may ask? Well, you need to go 40 years into the future and get me some good comrades, some we've heard of on the Internet," Greedler said. "What? You expect me to use the time machine?!" Onceler said with a hint of hystericalness in his voice. "No duh, Oncie! It's our only hope! Now do what I know you can do! Get us some comrades and we'll save the world," Greedler said, a hint to excitement and darkness in his voice. Onceler ran into his bedroom, quickly grabbing the time machine, which happened to be a telephone box. (LOL! Get it? I'm so messed up!) Onceler turned on the machine, pushing some buttons on the control to get the machine started. He pushed two more buttons which meant to go 40 years into the future. As Onceler time-traveled, he knew that this moment would change life forever.

Forty years later in the future, we come into the setting of Thneedville, when the most powerful man in town was still Onceler, but he was about 60 years old. We close into a room in a little house where a boy named Ted was sleeping. He tossing and turning in his bed when he was woken up by a bright light in his room. "Ugh, morning already? That was five minutes of rest!" Ted whined. "Calm down, man. Just get into the freakin' box!" Onceler said. "What the-? Who are you?!" Ted asked, practically shouting. "Shh! I'm the Onceler from 40 years ago!" Onceler said. "And why are you here? And why did you tell me to get into...that?" Ted asked, pointing at the time machine. "You're good at battling evil, right?" Onceler asked. "What's it to you?" "I'm going to take that as a 'yes'," Onceler said. "We need your help 40 years back in the past. Will you please come?" "I don't know. My mom's gonna be worried!" Ted exclaimed. "Well, just leave her a note that says you're going to be at your friend's house for a few months until summer vacation's over," Onceler replied. "I see where this is going, but what exactly are we going to battle?" Ted asked, sounding half interested, half bored at the same time. "Zombies," Onceler said. That got Ted jumping up and down in excitement. "No way! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Forget that I don't know you! Let's blow this joint! But first, let me get packed," Ted said, a big grin on his face. "Now remember, when I return you here after this battle is over, you cannot tell anyone else. This time-travel secret is for your eyes, ears, hands, feet, nose, and mouth only. I'm saying nose because of the bad decaying zombie smell and my pancakes. I'm saying mouth for pancakes, too. You'll love 'em! I make a mean pancake breakfast!" By now, Ted had gotten out of his pjs into his normal outfit. He stepped into the time machine with his suitcase and materials needed to keep good hygiene and Ted and Onceler (now newfound friends) whizzed back into the past.

Greedler paced back and forth in his office nervously. "Where's Onceler? He should've been back by now! What if my time machine's stalled? No, no, don't worry about the time machine, worry about your best friend!" Just as he had said that, the time machine appeared. And as soon as the machine appeared, a group of men stepped out, and out of all of them, Greedler only recognized Onceler. "Onceler, my best friend, are you OK?" Greedler asked with concern in his voice. "Yes, and I'm about to introduce you to the gang," Onceler said, first pointing at Ted, quickly introducing him. Then, he pointed, to a man with black hair and blue eyes. "This is Rocky." "Hi, what's up?" Rocky said, a frown on his face. He then introduced the other men, twin brothers and best friends Swag (14) and Entre (14), One-ler (16), Beanpole (16), Rockstar Onceler (17), and a battling-evil version of the Lorax (ageless), who still cares for the trees, but also battles evil. Pretty good, huh? "Well, seems like the gang's all here. So are we ready to kill some zombies?" Greedler asked. "Heck, yeah!" Swag and Entre said in perfect unison. Everyone nodded in agreement. "OK, so we'll set up camp here, near the heart of the graveyard near my factory. And we'll need weapons," Greedler said. Then, in an unexpected motion, Swag and Entre took out 5 pairs of laser guns, muskets, and machine guns from their multiple suitcases. "Wow," Ted said in awe. "This just got interesting," Rocky said, a smile playing on his face. "OK, so how many people are here?" Greedler said, quickly counting the number of people. "Uh, Greedler?" Onceler said. "Yeah, Oncie?" Greedler asked. "There's 10 people here," Onceler replied. "Oh. Well, everyone, we now know how many people are here, so, um, good thing I have five tents, so one of us will take a tent and pick their tent-mate," Greedler said. Swag first stepped up and took a tent and, of course, chose his brother, Entre, to be his tent-mate. Then, One-ler stepped up and took a tent and paired up with the Lorax, thinking that he could give this guy a chance. Then, Rockstar Onceler paired up with Rocky, then Beanpole paired up with Ted, and they became best friends. Then after Greedler and Onceler paired up to be tent-mates, they walked towards the heart of the graveyard, knowing that this began the start of an apocalypse.

A/N: I think I like this better than anything that I've written. Anyways, LesMisLover123, signing off!


End file.
